Rude Awakening
by ALic3 BrANd0n
Summary: Bella packed up and left everything and everyone she ever knew including the man that was once the love of her life Edward. Now five years later she returns expecting everything to be the way she left it. How wrong she was..She's in for a rude awakening. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Looking at the same old supermarket and mini malls as I passed in my rental, all the memories from five years ago flashed to the front of my mind. The overgrown park across from Linda's Coffee Shop, the old playground five blocks down and the only church in Fork's, all the same just how I left it. It comforted me. It was nerve wrecking returning to the same small town I ran away from five years ago. Everything was the same; everyone was the same. At least that's what I hoped.

I don't know what I expected to gain coming back here. I tell myself I just needed a vacation from the city, but instead of going to the beach house in Florida, I came here. The place I packed up and left without a trace, leaving everything and everyone. I left my best friends, my only family and my love. Again, I don't know what expect to gain from returning here. Maybe closure, I have no idea. As soon as I figure out why I decided to come back here, I would get over it and leave back to my home in New York. This town held nothing for me except memories. Distant memories of old friends and a time when I thought I knew everything.

Shaking my head, I returned my focus to driving through the ever pouring rain. Well, this was something I definitely didn't miss. I used to love the rain actually until I went to New York and saw how nice it was to walk outside without heavy raincoats and oversized umbrellas. But I can't argue that the change of scenery was nice. I missed the green trees and moss everywhere not much in the city.

I pulled up to my childhood home. This definitely changed. The house looked to be freshly painted and the lawn and hedges were well kept. The big tree in the front yard, was the center of what looked to be a small but beautiful garden. Walking up the driveway to the front porch I looked at the doormat underneath my feet _The Swans._ It was weird. The Charlie I left behind years ago would never have had a mat saying _The Swans_, or paint the house baby blue or have a garden.

Knocking on the door, I waited patiently for someone to answer. A minute later, a boy about the age of 14 opened the door. He had black hair and blue eyes that looked at me curiously.

"Hi, may I help you?" The boy said. I was confused. Who was this? Where was Charlie?

"Ryan, honey who's at the door?" a female voice shouted from somewhere inside the house. Why is there a woman and a child in my house?

"Um.. Hi, i'm Isabella Swan. Is Charlie here?" I said. I was beyond confused. I'm pretty sure Charlie still lived here.

"Mom, a lady is here to see Dad" The kid, Ryan said before retreating back inside as a woman came to the door. She was about two inches taller than me with brown hair and blue eyes. She looked to be in her late 30's and was wiping her hand on a dish rag while staring curiously at me.

"Hi, Im Karen. You're here to see Charlie?" she said. I nodded my head before responding.

"Um, yes he's my dad. My name is Isabella Swan I used to live here actually" I replied.

"Oh Isabella, I didn't even recognized you with blond hair. Come in, please." She said while stepping aside so I could enter the house. "Charlie's told me so much about you, but in pictures you were actually brunette."

"Yeah I changed my hair color when I moved. Where is Charlie?" I replied somewhat unnerved that this woman knew about me yet I had no idea who she was except that her name was Karen.

"Oh Charlie's at the station until 5 today."

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" I asked making sure the tone of my voice gave off no offence.

"Oh Gosh, where are my manners? I'm Charlie's wife and Ryan is my son from my late husband. Charlie and I have been married for three years now." She said with a smile on her face.

"Married?" I spluttered. How could Charlie get married without me? His only daughter? A wave of anger course through my veins, how could he do that to me? "Um, excuse me I have to go can you tell him I stopped by"

"Oh, of course sweetie. Have a safe drive back" She said before closing the door as I walked out the house. I turned back to look at what used to be my bedroom window and from what I could see it had totally transformed and was no longer mine. I don't know why I thought Charlie would still be the bachelor dad I left years ago with just a lousy letter. That was the last time I spoke to my dad. I expected to come back here to see the same old house, with the same old Charlie but I got a rude awakening. Married? I still can't wrap my head around the concept.

Driving away from what once was my home, I had no idea where I was suppose to go. I had hopes of staying with Charlie but I can see that won't be possible at all. The only thing I can think of was staying in a motel in town since Forks definitely didn't have a hotel. Navigating my way to town I could hardly focus.

Married? My dad, Charlie Swan married? And I wasn't there to support him or at least witness the wedding. While trying to wrap my head around it I didn't know I was so close to the car in front of me until I collided with it. I just crashed into a very expensive looking Volvo and I'm not even here for an hour yet. Just my luck.

The collision snapped me out of my stupor. The driver in the Volvo opened the door and was stepping out of the car. In an attempt to save my ass, I quickly got out of the car and stumbled my way over to the driver.

"I'm so sorry. Oh my God I can't believe this just happened. I'll pay for the damages I promise" After rambling, I finally got a look at the driver, standing in front of me, I was looking at the man that was once the center of my world.

"Edward" I whispered.

Just my luck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward" I whispered. Just my luck, of course the driver of the car that I crashed into, would be the man I up and left five years ago. The last time I saw Edward Cullen was a night that gave me nightmares for months.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bella!" Edward shouted in my dimly lit bedroom. He watched me as I moved back and forth across my room packing everything I think I would need. "Isabella look at me! Don't fucking do this to me, please just talk to me" He pleaded. But I couldn't I had to leave.<em>

"_No! Edward I can't" I said. My face covered in tears. I tried my best to pack as fast as I could. I couldn't handle this. I couldn't handle him!_

"_Bella god dammit!" He grabbed me by the arm, stopping me from packing my toiletries._

"_What Edward!" I shouted harshly._

"_Where are you going? Importantly why? Huh? Why did I go home to find some stupid bullshit note saying "sorry I can't."? Cant what Bella?" Edward asked. I could see each question burning in his eyes. He was still holding onto me. His grip never relaxing on my arm. _

"_The ring" I whispered._

"_The ring?" Edward questioned "What ring Bella?" How could he pretend he didn't know what I was talking about. He knew how I felt about that topic. I just couldn't._

"_The fucking engagement ring with my name engraved in it." I shouted. He let go of my arm immediately, as if he had been burned by my skin. "I can't do it Edward; I can't marry you, not now, not ever. So I'm doing us both a favor, let's just end this now. I'm leaving." I said and resumed packing._

"_Leaving? Bella you can't! That ring, baby I'll take it back to the jewelers, I'll throw it away, just please don't leave. I need you Bella. I love you. We don't have to get married now, we're still young." He pleaded tears slowly falling down his face. His green eyes showed hurt, desperation and determination. I could see that he wouldn't let me go, at least not that easily. But I wouldn't budge._

"_No Edward. I don't want to stay here. I don't see us being more than just Bella Swan and Edward Cullen forever stuck in Forks. I don't want to fucking get married and get tied down at some dead end job and be stuck here. Forks hold nothing for me and nothing to offer me. I'm leaving and I don't want you to follow me. I don't want you!" I screamed. _

"_Baby please, don't do this" He whispered._

"_Goodbye Edward" I whispered before running down the stairs with my duffle bag to my beat up old truck. A part of my wish that he would chase me but I knew he wouldn't. I had crushed him in every possible way. Confirmed everything he once feared._

* * *

><p>"Isabella" His curt response brought me back to present day reality. "Don't worry about it, nothing got damage. I'll see you around or in another five years." That was his response before he returned to his Volvo and sped off.<p>

Hopping into my car, drove around town looking for a decent motel. That encounter had shook me to the very core. The walls I took five years to build he manage to break them down in five seconds. Anger flared in me as I thought about the one Edward Cullen. Who does he think he is? Treating me as if I am nothing, as if we were nothing. As if we never loved each other.

_Loved?_

My sub conscience wondered if that were true. Did I not love that man anymore?

_No!_

That's why I left five years ago. I loved nothing about Forks. I fell out of love with everything and everyone here. The small piece of shit town had nothing that could benefit me.

_So why are you back?_

That, I did not know the answer to.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

"She's what!" Alice screamed. Her normally cheerful face was now clouded with anger. "Why the fuck?!"

I could understand Alice's anger, they used to be best friends, until _she_ just up and left Forks, in turn leaving Alice behind without an explanation and worse for hurting me to the point no one was sure I would ever recover.

"I don't know Alice. I barely said two sentences to her before I drove off. I have no idea why she's back after five years nor do I fucking care." I said, mentally exhausted from trying to figure out why _she_ was back.

"Don't get caught up Edward. Stay away from her. She will only break your heart" Alice warned.

"She's not here for me Alice. And I don't know if you remember, but she already did break my heart" I said, angry at her for bringing up a point in my life that I did not want to relive. But I couldn't blame her, with that...that heartless woman back in town, all the old wounds seem to lose their stitches on their own.

"Well don't give her another chance to Edward!" Alice shouted.

"I won't dammit. You think I want to get hurt like that again? And will you keep your voice down, Nathan's sleeping." I hissed in response.

Her facial expression softened as she looked at me. I could sense pity in her stare. I looked away. "Just be careful, please." She whispered.

"There is nothing to be careful about Alice. She is out of my life, she has been for five years now and it's going to stay that way. I'm content with just me and Nathan. " I said before retreating to my son's room. I threw myself in the rocking chair in the corner just watching my baby boy sleep. I felt as if my heart was in my head because my head was pounding, but just being near him put all that at ease. I didn't know how to make sense of any of this but I was determined not to let it fuck up everything I spent five years trying to build.

I didn't know how to handle her being back here. Five years ago she ripped my heart out of my chest and drove over it in her piece of shit truck. I loved her with all my heart, ever since that first day in junior biology class.

I waited for her to come back. To tell me it was a mistake that she didn't mean the words she said. But for every passing day, the truth seemed to set in more and more. She didn't love me. I doubt she ever did. But who would have guessed? The way she used to kiss me and hold me, she could fool anyone that she loved me. She sure fooled me. All those times she told me she loved me, I believed her. How could she do that to me?

_It's your fault for being so vulnerable!_

I held my head as my conscience assaulted me. Was I too vulnerable? I loved her whole heartedly, without fear. I thought we would be forever.

Shaking my head free of my thoughts and awful memories I got up and went to my music room, staring at the piano that I haven't played in years. The inspiration just wasn't there. The hurt she caused me clouded my inspiration and my drive.

I'll be damned if I let another woman hurt me like that again. Especially one named Isabella fucking Swan.

**BPOV**

"Married Charlie?! I wasn't even here!" I screamed into the phone. I was furious at my Dad. So what if I wasn't here, I'm his only daughter.

"Isabella you have got to be joking. I'm surprised you even remembered this number!You left Forks only leaving me a stupid piece of paper saying you are gone. Where did you go? Huh? You never contacted me for five fucking years and now you come back blond with a bitchy attitude and think everything is going to be the way you left it? That everyone would put their life on hold because you ran away? You are mistaken little girl. I suggest you get a reality check before you call this number again." With that last word he hung up the phone.

My face was wet from tears I had no idea I was shedding. My father has never spoken to me like that before. He changed. How could he be like that with me? I was his only daughter for fuck sakes.

Nothing was the same here. I have no idea why I came back here. I should have just stayed in New York and just fucking lived my life. I don't know why I thought I would be welcomed back here with open arms.

_Because your therapist said so._

My therapist was full of shit.


End file.
